guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
BOSS RAID - STAGE
Here you will find info about Boss Raid and Stage. Party Play= Here you will find information about Party Play. |-| Boss Raid= Here you will find information about boss Boss Raid. Boss Raid will be found occasionally when clearing an Elite Stage of any level. The purpose is to defeat the Boss Raid with less keys possible and to obtain the best rewards. Interface On the right side you will see your Boss Raid team and on the left side you will see the Boss List. First on the list will be your own discovered Boss, followed by Boss Raids discovered by your friends. You will have 5 keys capacity, it regenerates 1 key per hour, and additional entry will cost 2 Crystals. Decks You have 5 decks to create. It is advised to create a deck composed of guardians of the Anti-Root. For example, if the Boss is of Dark Root, your deck should mostly be guardians of Light Root. In addition, you can use buffer guardians like Liang and Charlotte, and debuffer guardians like Marysilver and Zephyr, to increase damage against bosses. This is an example of a deck with its guardians: Rewards Rewards are sent to mail based on the damage ranking when you conquer the Boss. The grade of obtainable rune varies according to the grade of the Boss. There are different types of Rewards: *Ranking Reward - Only the top 3 top contributors will receive this reward. *Discovery Reward - Only the discoverer will receive this reward. *Last Hit Reward - The player who land the last hit will receive this reward. *Participation Reward - All the participating players will recive Raid Points . |- |} Rewards are the follows: # Rune Box - Contains Random 1★ or 2★ or 3★ Rune that dipend on Boss Raid Grade. # Summoning Scroll - 3★~6★ Summoning Scroll or a Zombie Summoning Scroll . # Crystals - You will obtain 2~10 Crystals. # Medals - You will obtain 1000 Medals. # Gold - You will obtain random amount of Gold between 5k , 10k , 20k , 30k , 50k . # Premium Item Summon Box - Weapon, Item, or Accessory Premium Summoning Box . Note1: More is the damage in the shortest time and higher the chance to obtain a best reward, but it's still random. Note2: The Discoverer can receive only the Discovery Reward. DO NOT ATTACK YOUR OWN DISCOVERED BOSS! Raid Point Shop Here you will see the Point Shop. When you participate in a Boss Raid, you will earn Raid Points equivalent to the percent of health you took from the Boss. Example, if a Boss Raid solo Points is 200, when you dealt upto 50% of the damage, you are sure to receive 100 Raid Points. If you dealt 100% damage of the Boss HP, you will get the Full 200 Raid Points. Attribute stones can be purchased 60 pcs for 100 Crystals or 10 pcs for 1000 Raid Points. Grade_D_Boss|Grade D Grade_E_Boss|Grade E Tips *Boss Raid resets every day 16:00 GMT+8 (4PM). *Boss Raid rotation from Monday to Sunday is: *Only attack when you will be among the top 3 or the finisher. *Tarask type (Grade E) Boss Raids are good for harvesting Raid Points. *Buddha type (Grade D)Boss Raids are good for getting 3★ Runes . *Do not be afraid to use 2 Crystals for additional entries if you will get the Ranking Reward. *Shifting is an advance strategy to deal extra damage utilizing all 8 damage skills of guardians. |-|Stage= Here you will find information about boss Stage and Dungeon.